Just as Fun
by princesskag03
Summary: this is a crossover with bones and NCIS, they are sent to training camp for 2 months, will they find love - jealousy is on the horizon- please read and reveiw
1. The email and the Invitation

_**JUST AS FUN**_

**Summary- **This is a crossover between NCIS and Bones, They have been sent to Train Camp to work on their partnership, will they find love along the way?, and there is jealousy

**Main Characters- **Zack Addy, Camille Saroyan, Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Abby Scuito, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Tony DiNozzo, Jenny Shepherd and Jethro Gibbs

**Extra Characters- **Jeanne Benoit, Kate Todd, Director Eli David and Agent Perotta

**Disclaimer- **I do NOT own NCIS and/or Bones I want to but I don't

_***************************************************************************_

_**&& Chapter 1 && **_

Tony, Ziva and McGee were sitting at there respective place in the Bullpen at NCIS headquarters but each of them doing something different but each of them doing the same thing, Not working. McGee was thinking of ideas for his new book because nothing was going on to excite him into a new plot. Tony was reading (shocking) McGee's book that just came out called Blooded Breeze, I was about how the team was stranded on a deserted island with a serial killer. And from Tony's point of view it was interesting since he and Ziva both knew McGee based his books on the team. Ziva was checking her e-mails for an e-mail from a man named Seeley Booth he worked for FBI but the never met so he was like her pen pal. "Found it" she accidentally blurted out.

"found what Zee-Vah" Tony asked taking his attention from the book

"Nothing that concerns you" Ziva said back to him and opens the message and it said

_Hey Ziva, it me Seeley well I know we haven't meet but I want to but I don't know when you can because I cannot for the next two months I am going to Training Camp for that time and since it is mandatory I __have__ to go sorry, but I will e-mail you with in that time soo you know that I am ok because you are a worry wort, and you are Lucky NCIS has ditched training camp for a long time now, well I will talk to you later :D _

_From you pal – Seeley Booth _

Ziva frowned at the letter she was going to write back when Gibbs descended from the stairs leading to the Directors Office

"what up boss" McGee asked

" Go home and pack we leave for training camp tomorrow at 6:00am we need to be there by 12:30pm" Gibbs stated

"what, why now we skipped all the other ones" Tony complained

"this time Jen said we have to go, so get going" Gibbs replied

"how long" Ziva asked

"2 months" Gibbs answered

"What 2 months that a long time boss-" Tony started to complain but was interrupted

"DiNozzo" Gibbs cut in

"shutting up boss"

" go home and pack and I will see you there tomorrow the info has been e-mailed" Gibbs explained, then left to go tell Abby

Ziva quickly looked for the e-mail wrote down the info and then e-mailed the good news to her good friend Seeley

:::Jeffersonian:::

Booth strolled into the Jeffersonian and quickly headed to Brennan's office

"Bones" he called out

Brennan looked up from what she was doing to acknowledge him "what Booth"

"well aren't we snippy this morning" booth teased

"Booth , am fine just tired, so why are you here"

"well I just wanted to tell you that me you and the squints are going to training camp to practice our partnership with each other" Booth said with glee

"What!! Why, I don't want to go booth" Brennan exclaimed

"Bones you have too if you don't you could lose your job" Booth stated

"is that a threat booth" Brennan said with anger rising in her voice

"oh no, no I wouldn't dare threaten you Bones, I just saying the truth"

Brennan calmed down and thought for a moment "how long"

"2 months" Booth answered

"What booth that is long time I have so much work I can't just do that we have cases and there Limbo those bodies need to be identified" Brennan stated

" I know but bones we got to you can bring your laptop so that you can write chapters to your book and stuff come on bones" Booth pleaded

Brennan thought for a moment more "ok fine I will go but I wont like it"

"I know bones cause you are going to love it" Booth said with a smile

"No booth, does-"

'RRIINNGG' Booth's phone rang , he opened it to what it was he found out it was an e-mail he opened it and read it

_Hi Seeley , Ziva here. I just wanted to let you know that NCIS's luck just ran out the reason why I say that is because we are in fact going to Training camp as well for 2 months and I hope that there we get to meet, I guess I will see you tomorrow see you soon ;D _

_From your mystery buddy and friend –Ziva David _

Booth started to smile big and wide as he read the message

"Ziva" he said and Brennan gave him a curious look

"oh Bones, don't forget to pact for to months and I will e-mail you the directions meet you there be there be fore 12:30 though" and he left before she could say another word she chased after him but her ran to fast

Angela say the sight called after her friend " Bren what's up"

"Booth told me that all of us are going to a training camp"

"I know isn't that cool" Angela said in excitement

" yeah sure, but then he got an e-mail he was just super happy when he read it and he said the name Ziva and just ran out of here"

" oh really, hmm suspicious" Angela said

"yeah it's odd"

"sweetie are you jealous of this Ziva"

"no why would I be, I don't even know her" Brennan said almost blushing

" OMG you are, aww sweetie, you like Booth admit it"

" I don't know what you are talking about" the walked away leaving Angela

"oh right and I am Pippy longstocking" Angela said to her self with a grin

_***************************************************************************_

_**Hi I hope like the first chapter if you did review please and thank you ^_^ **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note ------- well I am so sorry this is not an update but I am just confused at the moment and I dint know what to do and I just feel so blah and lazy to continue so I need some time to think I am super sorry, I know you guys might hate me but I am just out of it I will try to make another chapter soon hopefully just please don't hate for ever please for give me please and thank you **


	3. The Meeting

**A/N- well I am feeling a little less out of it so I am writing this chapter --- I Dedicate it to **NCIS Wolf**for waiting so patiently for me to write this :D thank you **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own NCIS or BONES **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**&& Chapter 2 && **_

Ziva was sitting at home on her sofa drinking coffee waiting until Tony came and picked her up, while doing that she was thinking about what camp was going to be like because she has never been to camp before, Sure she had been on some survival training camps for Mossad but she has never been to such a fun summer camp where you see on Television, she was also thinking about her pen-pal Seeley and what he looked like _" I wonder if her will still want to talk to me after he sees me , since we never did see each other before, I really hope he is not crazy and different than he said he was" _Ziva thought to her self.

'DING DONG' the door bell rang throughout the whole house

Ziva quickly got up to answer it, and sees Tony at the door she quickly opens it to let him in, Tony stood there in Cargo shorts with a blue polo shirt with Loccaste shoes

"Hello Tony" Ziva greeted

"Hey….WOW Ziva… you look… Hot" Tony said baffled

"Thank you Tony, are you ready" Ziva said

"Yeah sure" Tony picked up the bags that were at the door and carried them to his car, Ziva followed closely behind

Tony was putting the bags into the trunk and Ziva pick the lock to his car door and let her self in

Tony saw this then entered the car and said "if there is a scratch, I will tell mommy (Jenny) on you" in a baby-ish voice

"And if you tell on me then I will tell Daddy (Gibbs) about all those magazines you have under you desk"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

After the little child-ish fight between them about there bosses they just laughed

Ziva sat in the car just smiling and thinking to her self

"Ziva you seem really happy for someone who is going to summer camp/hell"

"well maybe it is because it is such a beautiful day"

"No really"

"what is wrong with me saying that"

"because it is some thing a girly-girl would say"

Ziva leaned into his ear and put her hand on his leg, which cause him to hitch in breath causing Ziva to smile then whisper "then maybe it is because I am alone with you Tony"

"really" Tony said like he was out of breath

"NO!" Ziva said and sat back down properly

" like I believed you"

"Right"

Tony just continued and when he looked back down at Ziva she was sleeping

After about 3 hours of Driving he woke Ziva up

"Ziva"

She just stirred

"Sweet-cheeks"

"What" she mumbled

"wake up we will be there in 10 minuets and you don't want Gibbs to know that you were sleeping do you"

She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes

"Ok let me help" Tony said as he pulled up unto the Starbucks drive thru

---------------------------------------------------

:::::::::Training Camp::::::::::

Booth and the Squints had already checked in and were just taking in the sight while sitting at a picnic table out side

The place was beautiful it had s lake Tons of trees and even the sight of distant mountains

"wow this place is gorgeous" Angela stated

"yeah it is extremely Beautiful" Cam agreed

"I have to admit it is serene, it has a wild camping, lovely feel to it" Brennan stated

"Bone's you can just say that it is calming no need for the other words" Booth proposed

"but I have to agree with Dr. B it is really nice here" Jack mentioned

"So are you sure there are no bears I had a bad experience once and I don't want it again" Zack confessed

"no Zack there are bears, haven't any of you been to training camp" Booth said

" NO" the rest said in unison

"Booth why would we need to be in training camp we deal with science, not combat" Brennan stated

"Coming from Judo Barbie" Booth mumbled

"What did you say" Brennan asked

"Oh nothing" Booth reassured

They kept talking until they we interrupted by a older man tapping booth on the solider Booth turned around to see an man with silver/grey hair, and blue icy eyes he was older but her did not look elderly Booth stood up to be eyes to eye with the man the asked "may I help you, Sir"

"yes you can, my name is special Agent Gibbs NCIS, I am looking for check in"

"well hello Agent Gibbs I am Special Agent Booth FBI, these are the squints and the check in is pass Dining hall and then you will see it"

"Thanks, McGee get to it" Gibbs ordered

"Got it Boss" McGee answered

"And check in those Two" Gibbs Commanded

"yes Boss" McGee answered and left

Gibbs turned back to Booth and asked "what are 'Squints' "

"oh Squints are the names that that we give the science/ Computer Specialist"

"Oh I see so the people behind you are squints"

"yes, This is Dr. Temperance Brennan Famous Anthropologist, Angela Montenegro Face reconstruction Artist, Dr. Jack Hodgins our bug and slime guy, Dr Zack Addy another anthropologist and Dr Camille Saroyan the Autopsy queen

"Wow that is some team, This is Abby Scuito our forensic scientist, and the guys that just left is Timothy McGee our computer guys and I have two other agents-" Gibbs Started but was interrupted

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but Tony for short" Tony said coming from behind Gibbs

"Where have you been" Gibbs said while hitting Tony on the back of the head

"ouch Boss, we just got here"

" 'We' who is we, we only see you" Brennan asked

"she is in the Car" Tony said while still rubbing his head

They all looked at the red Ferrari that Tony cam out of, and the see a door open and a woman come out who's hair was straighten with a little curl at the end. Who had on Dark blue skinny jeans with a purple blouse and purple and black converse shoes. With a cup of coffee in hand

She walked up to Gibbs and handed him the coffee she was holding, Gibbs Took it and looked so happy when he drank from it

"Thank you Ziva" Gibbs said so relaxed

"Ziva, as in Ziva David" Booth said in an excited voice, Brennan knew this voice because that is the same voice he had yesterday when he said her name

"This is the Ziva that booth mention" Angela whispered in Brennan's ear

"yeah" Brennan answered

"Wow sweetie she is hot, she is going to give you a run for you money"

"what are you talking about" Brennan had on white shots with a blue shirt and pumas on with her hair in a messy bun, it was simple but cute

"sweetie you need to realize your feelings on you own"

Ziva looked at the man that said her name and her smile grew wider "Seeley" Booth Nodded and she ran and jumped into his arms like a child whose father just came back from war.

He hugged her back "I so happy to finally see you in person" Ziva stated

"I am to" Booth said in her hair

Everyone except Gibbs who was too busy drinking his Coffee was shocked

She jumped down from him and Brennan asked "Who is she Booth"

"oh you must be Dr Brennan, I have heard a lot about you" Ziva said

"oh really, but I have heard nothing about you" Brennan replied in a annoyed voice

" great then Seeley kept his end of the deal" Ziva said looking up ay booth with a smile "Well I am Ziva David I am a Liaison officer with NCIS"

"Liaison from where Cam asked"

"Mossad" Ziva said nonchalantly

"Zee we got to go" Tony said walking up to where they were

"Ok, by Seeley talk to you later" Ziva said to him

Tony put his hand on the small of her back to guide her along like Booth always does to Brennan, she walked closer to him then he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked away

"you two are alike, Booth" Angela stated

"really how" Booth replied

"you mark your territory" Cam answered

Everyone understood except Brennan and Booth who looked confused


	4. Why didn't you

**A/N: thank for all of the reviews I am really happy well I hope you enjoy this chapter is to your liking :D **

**IDOAPOBON = I don't own any part of Bones or NCIS **

**ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZ**

_**&& Chapter 3 && **_

They walked into there cabins, Abby and Ziva were sharing a room and Tony and McGee then there was Gibbs who was by him self like he wanted to be. From the out side the cabins looked like a cabin but on the inside it was awesome, it had a flat screen plasma T.V as well as DVD player a fridge for snacks and a Jacuzzi tub and a very nice shower, and the best part the beds were comfy.

"Oh this is super cool" Abby stated

"Yes nothing like thought it was" Ziva stated

'Knock, knock' Ziva opened the door to see Tony " Tony why are you here" Abby asks

"hey I wanted to see your room" Tony stated

"ok come in, were is Timmy" Abby asked

"In our room go and see him" Tony said

"ok, see you guys later" Abby stated and left the cabin leaving Tony and Ziva alone

"Zee, we need to talk" Tony stated

"About?" Ziva said unfazed

"This Booth guy" Tony said getting upset

"Seeley, what about him" Ziva asked

"What about him… Ziva we are partners friends, when were you going to tell me about him" Tony raised his voice

"I do not tell you every like you do not tell me every thing, like Jeanne, you were dating her and I had to find out by her fathers enemies almost killing you by blowing up you car, do you know how that made me feel" Ziva shouted as she was on the brink of tears

Tony noticed this and Sat down on her bed and opened his arms she was hesitant but sat beside him and went into his embrace where she had felt secure many times

Then Tony replied "I am so sorry Zee, I never knew how it would make you feel"

Ziva replied softly "It is ok Tony, I forgive you I am just happy that you are safe, and here with me" As she whispered the last part, but Tony did not hear her

"Zee, you ok" Then heard soft snoring and realized Ziva was asleep

He laid her down in bed, and tired to get up and then Noticed she had grabbed a hold of his shirt, then tried to pry her fingers off of it but her grip was too strong

"jeez Ziva what kind of Milk do you drink" Tony whispered softly, then saw her stir and smiled, while climbing in bed with her quietly and drifted off to sleep with Ziva in his arms

-------------------------------------------------

:::::::::::Booth's Cabin:::::::::::

Booth was sitting on his bed watching T.V to kill time when her heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Brennan there with an angry face

"Bones" Booth said surprise

"Don't 'Bones' me, when were you going to tell me about HER" Brennan shouted as her stormed in his Cabin

" well that depends on how 'Her' is Bones" Booth said calmly

"Don't call me Bones!!, and I mean _Ziva_ and what kind of name is Ziva any way"

"What kind of name is Temperance" Tony said Cheekily

"it means reverence and light" Brennan replied with Confidence

"well Ziva means Splendid"

"well she doesn't look all that splendid to me" Brennan mumbled

"What do you mean, when I was going to tell you about her" Booth asked

" I mean you cannot tell her out business and personal secretes with out telling us about her" Brennan stated

"whoa, Bones you think I told her you secretes, are you insane, am I that unreliable to you" Booth asked hurt

"well no, but she looks like someone who can force her to tell, she is Mossad or whatever" Brennan stated shyly

"Temperance" Brennan felt a shiver run through her as he said her name

"Temperance look at me" Booth called as he lifted her chin to look into what he thought were he beautiful blue eyes and huskily stated "I care for you too much to ever do any thing like that, and I need you to trust me to keep it that way"

She just nodded and he embraced her and she did the same. They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours before Booth broke the moment by saying "we need to start training so lets go" and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the cabin

---------------------------------------------

:::::::::Ziva's Cabin:::::::::

Tony woke up and looked at the Time it was half passed 3, he looked at sleeping Ziva next to him and reluctantly woke her up

"Zee" Nothing

"Zee, Zee" a stir

"Sweet cheeks, come on time to get up" And Ziva started to open her eyes

"What is going on" Ziva said groggily

"we need to go" Tony stated

"Huh" Ziva asked

" Yeah we got to go we have combat and weapon training right now"

"Don't we need to change" Ziva asked

" They Said that they have cloths for us" Tony explained "So lets go"

So they exit the cabin and head to the Combat room. They enter and see every team imagine able, right down to secrete service. They also see where Gibbs and McGee are so that is where they sit, and they get work out outfits with there teams initials on it to tell them apart. The guys wore basket ball shorts with a shirt, the girls wore shorts with a tank top that had the team initials. So they quickly got changed. And sat down in there respective spots. Then there instructor came out

"Hello my name is Amanda Ryan, I will be your instructor, and if you get me upset I will destroy you, understand" Amanda said with a frightening smile on her face

"Interesting" Ziva said with a smirk on her face

Tony saw this and said "Down Ziva not need for violence"

"But why not it not fun then" Ziva said pouting

"I know but down girl"

"Well today we are going to stretch by doing gymnastics" Amanda Continued

" Why gymnastics" Brennan asked

"Because I want to, well since you asked you will go first"

" I did not ask to go I just asked a simple question" Brennan stated

"I truly don't care" Amanda stated

"alright" Brennan said as she got up

"Bones are you going to be ok" Booth asked

"I hope so" Brennan replied

Brennan walked over to Amanda and Amanda replied " I want you to do a back hand spring, with a round off"

" ok" Brennan replied " But I still don't see why" Then Did what she was told

She did the back hand spring and the round of and landed with out a single mistake

"Now how do you feel" Amanda asked

"lighter" Brennan responded then sat down

"Sweetie I did not know you did gymnastics" Angela mentioned

"yeah when I was in 3rd grade" Brennan responded

"Well that's great I bet no one can even compare to you right now" Cam cut in

"yeah sweetie you rock" Angela agree

"You! Who is not paying attention" Amanda said pointing to Ziva

"Me," Ziva asked while pointing to her self

"Yes you, come up here" Amanda demanded

"Zee, don't kill her" Tony pleaded

" we will see, I don't know yet" Ziva replied then got up and walked over to her

"What" Ziva answered

"I want you to do a back handspring, a back tuck, an aerial, then a back walk over, and finish with a back flip." Amanda demanded

"what you want me to do that" Ziva asked

"yes, or you can just apologize" Amanda said with a sly grin

"aahh No, I would rather do it" Ziva replied

"just apologize ,don't do something you cant" Amanda stated

Ziva smirked then, Started the routine and did every thing in order gracefully and landed with poise then walked up to Amanda and asked "is that it can I sit down now"

"Uh ha" Amanda still had he mouth open

"um you should close that you going to start drooling soon " Ziva pointed out then sat back down

"Zee you were fantastic" Tony complimented

"thank you Tony" She replied "oh and you can close your mouth as well" She said with a smirk

--------------------------------------

_**Thank you so much for reading…**_

_**Did you like or hate it let me know …. I wont judge , But you Got TO Review **_

_**---Princess Kag 3 ---**_


	5. I need To know

**A/N: I know I took 4ever to write this and thanks Xiatien and Victoria for kicking my but to write this chapter :) And sorry Tash905 and to everyone who was patiently waiting . I hope you like it. **

**IDOAPOBON = I don't own any part of Bones or NCIS **

**..**

_**&& Chapter 4 && **_

After the gymnastics activity Amanda stated "Now, all of you have worked up a sweat, since this is your first day here we want you all to mingle with one another. So outside there is a Party waiting for you, so enjoy your selves and what ever, also you may use the lake for free time this once." She said in a snarl tone. After she finished her sentence every one exited the Gym in a stampede. Just the Jeffersonian and NCIS team remained in the Gym. To wait until everyone else left to actually leave themselves.

"What's up with them everyone ran out of here, like Johnny Dept and Jessica Alba were outside." Angela stated.

"Who are they" Brennan, Zack and Ziva said in unison.

"Sweeties , you really need to be educated on how Actors and Actresses" Angela said.

"Don't worry Zee-Vahh, I will educate you, but watching all of their movies ofcourse" Tony reassured.

"Lovely" Ziva replied sarcastically

"Anyway I want to swim, who's in?" Cam asked while raising her hand.

'I am's' gave cam he definite answer.

"All right let's meet at the lake Bathing suits already on and ready to go party!" Abby planed.

"Ofcourse" Angela agreed.

"Hey where's Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Probably, already at the party" Tony reassured.

They left the gym and went their separate ways.

Gibbs entered his cabin, and went to sleep.

**---Cam's Cabin---**

Cam entered her cabin took a shower and dung through her, bag trying to find a swim suit to wear. She finally found one it was it was a green and blue bikini with a plad pattern. She put it on along with cargo pants and a black shirt, but not after rubbing sun tan lotion all over her, grabbed her towel then headed out.

**---Booth's Cabin---**

Booth Grabbed his Board shorts, Took a long shower then put on his White board shorts sprayed on sun tanning spay pick up his daffy duck towel and Bolted out of the cabin.

**---Jack &Zack's Cabin---**

Hodgins was all ready to go, but he was still waiting for his shy cabin mate and Beat friend Zack Addy. He had on Dark Green and Speedo, with a brown towel wrapped around his waist.

Hodgins pounded on the bathroom door, where Zack was hiding.

"Zack Come on lets go"

"No, I do not wish to take part in this part looking like this"

"Zack its swim wear, get over it and Get out. Or I will break down this door you know I can, you have 5 seconds." Hodgins commanded.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

At that moment Zack opened the door. In brown swim trunks "I hate this" Zack sulked

"You'll live, now lets go"

Zack put on a yellow shirt and left the Cabin along with Hodgins.

**---Angela & Brennan's Cabin---**

Angela had her bikini on already and Brennan was still looking for one, all she had were one pieces and Angela told her that was unacceptable.

"Bren you can use one of mine" Angela offered as she held out a Red bikini to her friend.

"How many do you have?" Brennan asked as she took it.

"5 at least with me" Angela replied as she smiled "No hurry and put it on"

4 minuets later:

Brennan came out "Bren you look hot, I am so giving that to you, now let's go show you off to booth." Brennan blushed a little.

**---McGee and Tony's Cabin---**

Tony and McGee were already ready but McGee was looking for his suntan lotion with Tony hid under his own pillow. McGee had on Black run while Tony had on Orange ones.

"Bikini's Probie, bikinis, now hurry up." Tony rushed.

"I know but I need to find that lotion or I am going to get sun burned again" I am sure Abby will lend you some, now let's go, McProbalisious." Tony stated as her walked out the door, McGee searched one more place under Tony's Pillow, found her lotion, and went to chase after Tony.

**---Abby and Ziva's Cabin--- **

Abby and Ziva were contemplating on what color bikini to wear, after about 10 minuets Abby walked out with a Black one with read sculls on them, like 'Scully polka dots' Abby called them. And Ziva chose a purple and white one, the swim wear it self was purple, but had one word in Hebrew in white letters. She put on shorts and a light blue shirt. They grabbed their towels and were out of there.

_**PARR-TAYY!!!_**

Everyone arrived at the Party 5 minuets after one another. They found an Available spot and put their things down. Lawn chairs were already available, so they spread their towels down. Everyone took off their clothes and jumped in the water, except for Ziva who volunteered to stay and watch the things. Ziva took of her shirt and shorts and laid on the lawn chair and grabbed and book form her bag and began to read.

Every one was in the water, playing an assortment of games, like chicken fight, races and Diving contest.

"I like the suit Bones" Booth said as he swam by.

She just smiled.

In chicken fight Brennan and Booth were the champions. In the Diving Contest Tony won. And in swimming Hodgins Took the title. And Zack as well as McGee kept score, while the rest played, and had fun doing it. From time to time people looked over at Ziva to see if she was alright.

"Hey is she Ok?" Angela asked

"Who Ziva yeah, she is always reading, even at the beach she is always reading, I always hate it though." Tony answered.

Booth Looked over and Brennan then at Ziva.

"I am going to go talk to her" Booth stated. As he swam to shore.

Booth got out of the water and walked over to Ziva.

Ziva noticed that the sunlight she had gotten used to was now gone. She looked up and saw Booth, she thought it would be Tony.

"Seeley?"

"Can I use your towel?" Booth asked while smiling.

She smiled and handed it to him. Booth used it to Dry the water off of him, Then handed it back to Ziva.

"Can we talk?" he said in a serious tone

"Sure." Ziva marked the place in her book and placed it Down.

Booth then grabbed her by the hand and Took someplace where they could speak in privet.

When he found the perfect place, he stopped.

"Ziva I need to know" Booth stated. As he moved closer to her and put his hands around her waist.

Ziva looked in his eyes.

"So do I" She replied. As she put her hand on his still wet chest she leaned closer as well. They moved closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart.

**..**

**Thank you for reading :) how was it? **

**---Princess Kag 3 ---**


End file.
